


Wholesome ways to undress

by Coffeecupauthor



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/Coffeecupauthor
Summary: This is sweet.Y'all're welcome.Bones is 38. Pavel is 20.Can be read as the prequel to - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194468 - as this scene was vaguely mentioned in the story.





	Wholesome ways to undress

Leonard was sitting up, awake in an empty bed to the noise of an old fashioned ceiling fan buzzing. He leaned back against the headboard, head brushing lightly against the faded floral wall paper. This room had all the accommodations of earth circa the 2230s when Leonard grew up. It was a comfort for him, being up in space to have somewhere to go that was so familiar. There was something missing, however, to this room full of now vintage materials. 

A faint bell chimed through the com. "Leo, could you get the door?" Pavel's voice followed, sounding as if he was under considerable strain. 

The older man hurried to the door, pulling it open in just enough time for the young Russian to nearly fall through. He dropped his bags by the coat rack. "I know you like it, but we really need an automatic door." He huffed, more so to ease the tension on his body than out of annoyance. 

"It ain't gonna kill anybody to do things manually once in awhile." He took both of Pavel's hands, gently tugging him away from the door.

He grinned, kicking the door closed behind him before following Leonard. 

Leonard lead him back to their bed. "Sit." He patted the edge of the bed. The younger man complied, looking up at him expectantly. 

"So, what's going on in that big brain of yours?" That goofy smile still hanging on Pavel's face.

"For starters, why flipflops? Ain't it cold in your home country?" He knelt to slide off Pavel's shoes. 

"Men don't get cold." He stuck his tongue out. 

"Oh, of course." It was Leonard's turn to grin. He pulled at the pant legs of Pavel's sweat pants which in turn made the young Russian fall back. 

"Hey!" He chirped. "What are you even doing?" 

"You know you could help a little bit." He half-joked, pulling Pavel's pants the rest of the way off until he was left with a pair of cotton briefs and a t-shirt. "The sheets are fresh, just made the bed before you got in." Leonard tossed a blanket at him. "Cocoa?"

"I was only gone a week, you know." He snuggled into the blanket. "Besides, i'd rather have you here than cocoa, you big dork."

"Only if you promise to tell me about your trip." The older man curled up next to him before Pavel could even respond.

"Uneventful, Mother is well..mother. She kept asking about you. Nothing note-worthy, just if you treat me right." Pavel shrugged. "How was your week?"

"Honestly, I spent most of it in sickbay. Jim sent me an entire away team with some kind of new strand of a romulan flu, took me three days to administer a vaccine because I had to make a call for equipment. Damn ship seems to be outta everything I need."

"You work too hard, Leo. We'll have to take a trip together soon." He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. Leonard's arms found their way around Pavel's waist. 

"Maybe something next week, just the weekend?"

"Too tired, plan later" He said sleepily, turning toward's Leonard's chest. "Goodnight, Lyonya."

"Night, Pasha." He kissed the smaller man's forehead.

x


End file.
